


Caramel

by Ratgods



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Cute, Dom Dave, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, More will come - Freeform, Romance, Short John, Smut, Sub John, Trans John, gay boys, johndave - Freeform, tall dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratgods/pseuds/Ratgods
Summary: John has been watching Dave from a far for a month now, will he ever get the courage to talk to him? How will dave feel? And how many people is dave seeing? Read this to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

  I blinked for a moment then I lost him through the crowd.  
He had blond hair that had some areas out of place by sticking up and seemed like somewhat of bed head, I watched him pull on his beanie over the bed headish hair before pushing up the pair of aviators that sat on the bridge of his nose. His cheek bones were pointy it seemed and that also went for his jaw line. He had skin that seemed like caramel, at least on his face cause who knew what was under his shirt, he could be as pale as paper under there. With the caramel skin freckles were spread across it, I would love to lay on my bed with him and count each one while he slept.  
   To think all this you couldn't help but stare at some god looking male that was sitting in a cafe that was over run by pricks and rich kids. He was different, so much so that it stood out. Not only his face but what he wore, was considered 'edgy' to some but all I could think about is how cool he looked right now along with how stylish he was.  
   This wasn't my first time seeing him and I hoped it was my last when he disappeared from my sites as he walked away from the shop after finishing his coffee. The blond came here every other day, say in the same spot, set up the same way but what was different is who he was with some days. He had a girl hanging off of him sometimes or a male obviously flirting with him. Although you noticed he looked a lot happier alone. Even sometimes you caught yourself pleading he would be alone cause you might possibly work up the courage to actually introduce yourself other then just taking his order.


	2. Wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John really likes this mystery man doesn't he

My hands would move down his chest so I could feel him, all of him.

  His chest was always hot to the touch whenever we were like this. His voice would be rough but at the same time it was sweet like honey in my ear when he told me how he loved me. His Face was all I could really could look at through the moans and groans, how his brows would furrow each time he pushed back in. Then his lips would part for another noise that would be hot against my face. His bangs would stick to his forehead cause of the sweat that their warmth created together, but each time I would try to look at his eyes as my hand would rest against his cheek, my eyes would open to the loud noise of the alarm that was set next to my bed.

   I sat up quickly like always and moved my hands over my face with a roughness to it. I needed to get the thought of the blonde hair beauty out of my head before I got ready for work. It was like this every morning and I was even beginning to get freaked out about how stalkerish it was getting. I was having dreams about a guy that doesn't even know my name. I felt my eyebrows furrow against my hands that held my face as I thought about the dream for just a moment. I let out a breath before finally spring up from my mattress that laid on the ground. My foot popped when I put the pressure of my weight against it as I moved towards my bathroom.

   I stood at the counter staring at the door that could ring any moment while the man that my dreams seemed to consist of would walk in. I didn't realize I was staring so intently till sollux put his hand against my shoulder. I jumped a bit and looked at him with a surprised looked cause honestly I forgotten that I was even at work. He just smirked before his lips moved 

"He usually never comes on Wednesday, I thought your stalker ass would know that." 

"I'm not stalker first, and secondly he could come in, and he might." I retorted back to what he said. Although when he gave me the look of pity a long sigh left my chest. 

"Yeah well I can hope." I mumbled out which made sollux roll his eyes behind his glasses.


	3. I hate him!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is an angel inside of a demons body.

    My hands held the cabinet door and my head pushed against it as I stayed crouched down behind the counter so no one could see me other then sollux.

     I didn't end up hiding cause I wanted to hide, well okay I wanted to hide cause something happened that was so  preposterous it just blew my mind that someone could even think doing that kind of thing was right. I did my daily routine, I took people's coffee orders, made them and then handed the coffee out to the customers as sollux stood back and played his DS. He was almost like a kid by doing such an absurd thing as that but I knew not to get on his bad side so I didn't say anything about it.

     While I was doing my regular shift of course I waited for the blond hair beauty to walk in, walk to the front and tell me what he wanted to drink in his deep baritone voice. All what a man can hope and dream to do each day but somehow, I left my station for a minute and even less to answer my dad on my phone, and then what happens next, the guy I have been waiting for is getting his order taken by the man who never does his job, sollux.

   Sollux knew I looked forward to this interaction every day,  to hear his voice and see him smirk at a stupid joke I crack but here Sollux was, actually doing his job. Now this was it, I glared at him the whole time he made the drink and when he gave it to Dave, Sollux looked at me with a devilish look, that seemed to engrave into my mind at that second before He turned his back to me so I couldn't see his lips moving. I watched the back of his head as he pointed at me and slipped him a piece of paper before waving Dave off. I stood there in confusion for a second before Sollux made a snide remark of "You might be getting a text soon."

     Now here I am, cowering behind cabinets so the male that sits in the far corner couldnt look at me. I groaned and hit my face a few times with my own hands, trying to wake me from this nightmare but everything seemed to get realer and realer, even the time when the blond hair beauty walked out of the cafe. I sat there for a moment on the floor and wait to hear the bells jingle when the door ended up closing. When the jingle came I stood up fast, surprising some customers as they didn't know I was hiding there. I looked at the window fast to see if I could get a look of him walking by. I watched him look at the small white paper before looking back in the cafe and smiling right at me. My face has never felt as hot as it did right then, watching him turn back around with a chuckle and leaving you a blushing mess.


	4. The text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren noises to take a heart struck john away

   Waiting for someone to text you literally feels like the slowest death imaginable.

   The rest of the day went by very very slow, checking my phone every 30 minutes to see if I got a text from the man with blond hair, of course they were just from my other friends that as of now couldn't give a shit about. Ever since he walked out of the cafe I felt so ansi, something I only ever feel when he is around cause usually he is the cause of it.

   By the time work ended, I was dragging my feet against the pavement as I moped. Not getting a single text or hint that he even got my number. I soon was lifting each leg up the stairs and fishing for my house keys out of my pocket. I moved the key into the door lock before twisting it and moving inside my home. I hung up my keys on the coat rack and set my bag on the floor. Tossing my phone on the couch before I heading to the bathroom to wash off the smell of coffee that seemed to seep into my skin.

   I slowly stripped out of each article of clothing and stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. I looked up and down my body that was far far to feminine for my liking. I felt a long breath release from my chest before liking away so I didn't have to feel ashamed any longer. I stood under the hot water for no longer then 10 minutes. Letting the water pour over my skin as I scrubbed the scent of grounded coffee beans off.

   When I slipped out I grabbed the towel from the bathroom counter and dried of my hair then body. My legs moved to my room where I pulled on a shirt and shorts. After all that, I kept the towel over my shoulders to catch water dripping from my thick hair as I sat up on my couch. Finally being able to relax and text people back after they waited for me.

   When I opened my phone I stared at my notifications for a longer time then needed till my phone screen went dark. I opened it back up in a hurry and tapped on my messages app. It was a random number but the message is what got to me.

'dude hey'

'wait are we even on dude basis yet, I don't know but'

'I got this number from a guy at the cafe telling me it was his cute coworkers number, hoping that guy didn't give me the wrong number.'

'oh shit my name, it's dave, I go into the cafe a lot.'

   I stared at the screen for a moment as my thumbs shakily hovered over the keyboard of my phone. I do I respond, oh yeah this is john and I have been wanting to talk to you for awhile now, no that was just creepy. Okay I am just over thinking all this. Finally after 2 minutes of just reading the message over and over and thinking about how to answer, I finally clicked send.

'hey yeah it's john from the cafe :)'

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please leave some comments of criticism and love if you want!


End file.
